Haunting childhood
Haunting childhood It's a "creepypasta" about the ghost of a sweet lil puppet~ (well not realy a creepypasta, cause this just an oc... and the story isnt even scary ^^") The story Let me tell you a good night story you shouldn't tell your children: Once apon a time, not so long ago, in the 18th century to be clear, a young, german girl got her first and only puppet. she loved and adored her new friend that listens to the name Rosa. Oh how they enjoyed playing together. Nothing could be compared to this special friend. And as the years went by this friendship never lost its light. So the now grown woman, mother of an own daughter, she gaves the puppet to the next generation and the daughter gave it to the next and to the next and so on. Over all those years rosa got filled with positive emotions which maifested as her soul, a ghost trapped in a porcelan body. And with every year it seemed as if the puppet became more and more like a living being. surely the girls noticed that, but it wasn't something bad in their oppinion. They grew all up with this dear friend, so why should they be affraid? they could tell her everything and, sometimes, they would get a reaction from it. sure, most outsiders would think that puppet is creepy and the actions of the girls are concerning, but for them it was normal. the mothers and grandmothers would always talk to the puppet too so the girls grew into this situation, whitout thinking its creepy. But every nice story has an end, hasn't it? this one isn't an exception. later, in ww1 the whole family gets killed by a bomb. it also destroyed their home, all their belongings and also... rosa. Since that day, the puppets ghost is freed and wanders around searching for lil girls to play with cause still this ghost is just filled with positive emotions. but everytime it finds a new lil girl to become friends with the girl or her parents get scared of the ghost (or better to say the puppet it posses). and every time they destroy the puppet so the ghost has to leave. by now Rosa rarely gets any love, so her positive emotions get replaced with hate and lonlienes she starts to feel on her own (so she doesnt need the feelings of others anymore to feel something. she evolved over the time). after enought frustrating encounters to replace her first, loving family, the ghost changes her plans. not longer searching for love, but only joy, she forces its way on the girls. Rosa starts to posses the children, and makes them her puppets. dressing them like the girls she loved so much and plays with them. if the parents of the girls start to pesster the ghost she just kills them by the girls hands in their sleep. if the girls try to get free form the ghost or scream for help, Rosa stitches there mouths. If they dont pay attention to what the ghost plays with them, she cuts their eyes of and starts reading them stories or trows them around like the broken puppets they are now. and if the girls start crying or look unhappy, she cuts a big smile on there face, so they feel the love the ghost felt as her family played with them. and Rosa plays with them every day, always and forever. there are no pauses for the girls to eat, or drink so they slowly starve till they die. after that the ghost leaves their bodies, gives them a last goodnight kiss and searches for an other lil girl to play with. well, have a nice sleep :) Fanart = so the picture you see isnt realy Rosa, its one of the lil girls the ghost plays with right now. soon this kid dies too. and the ghost goes to look for an other lil girl. so, pay attention: you may not have meet the ghost personaly, but perhaps your lil siblings will, or your children or your grandchildren. who knows? just pay in mind if a lil girl u know acts kinda off recently... or perhaps talks about her new friend rosa... it's best to keep an eye on her...